Hunting for the worlds end
by ImThatOtherGuy
Summary: Bonnibel bubblegum, has been having visions of pure evil going to destroy Ooo, she must become a Monster hunter to give her the skills to over come what evil lies ahead, but will she meet complications on the way, maybe a certain undead... monster, AU bubbline lemons in later chapters, inspired by monster hunter some what.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Hello, the starts a little slow but bear with me, it gets better the more you read :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own adventure time all rights reserved.**

The sun sat high in the sky blasting its bright beams onto the kingdoms palisade, casting intricate shadows in every nook and cranny, painting the ally's and side passage's a dark shade of grey.

"How could you go behind our backs like this, bonnibel"

Her father the great king bubblegum, bellowed in harsh tones through the dusty stagnant air, in one of the kingdoms larger more secluded studies, pacing back and forth disturbing the once calm pools of light flowing in through the windows,

"Father please, this is my decision!"

Bonnibel protested, she knows that this is the only way to stop the visions she has and the only way to balance the scale of good and evil, her parents don't know the greater cause behind her actions,

"What about your dreams, Bonnie. Please don't go"

Her mother pleaded in between sobs, her eyes welling with tears and her fist clenching a small pile of tissues,

"I'm going to apply my genius to find solutions faster, this is all for the greater good, there is always a place for science"

She tried her hardest to reason that all her years of study will pay off in this field too, her father has had enough he can't stand idly by as his only daughter makes a huge mistake, but he knows he must,

"bonnibel" he releases a long breathy sigh breaking the dust particles in front of him, "I don't like this decision, but… I know I can trust your judgment"

He places a hand on her shoulder and gives a reassuring smile, bonnie smiles back happy that her father finally understands,

"Richard!?"

The queen sings out in confusion, now standing from her seat as the wooden chair screeches backwards against the hard wood floor,

"Now, now, Bella I'm sure bonnie is fully capable to take care of herself, and she'll be in safe hands"

He turned toward his wife, she could tell his face was one of defeat but also a one of trust, she had to be strong and bonnibel was more than capable to take care of herself, she could run the whole kingdom on her own if she wanted,

"bonnibel bubblegum" her mother said making her way to bonnibels side, "you don't get yourself killed out there"

She said as she hugged her daughter in a loving embrace not wanting to let her daughter leave,

"I won't mom, we don't start hunting until the second year and even then those are lower opponents"

Bonnie explained returning the hug, finally feeling the full support of her parents to continue on this road,

"Princess bonnibel bubblegum, your carriage has arrived, I'll send for your bags"

Peppermint butler said, peeking his head through the door and quickly dodging out noticing a special family moment and not wanting to ruin it,

"Well, I must be going now, I future to start at MHC"

Bonnie said freeing from her mother's grasp, Bella wiped the tears from her cheek, and gave Bonnibel a stern look,

"You'll do great, bonnie I know it"

Bella said proudly as, Richard came over and pulled bonnie into a hug, squeezing the life out of her in the process, feeling all the air being forced out of her lungs,

"You'll always be my little girl, even though that school isn't safe, I know you'll be alright"

Her father said on the brink of tears, he slowly let go, letting bonnibel refill her lungs, she started for the door, opening it slowly, the creek of the old hinges bounced off the walls of the room, bonnibel turned around to face her parents, seeing them hand in hand, looking proudly at their daughter,

"Next stop, Monster Hunting College"

She said with a faint smile, her parents smiled back half-heartedly, she's going to miss them and no doubt their going to miss her too. She stepped out the door with one last wave and out to the front court yards, the sun pierced her eyes, forcing them to adjust to the intense light, she saw the carriage parked behind the court yard fountain, she stepped inside to the rich velvet interior, taking a leap in life, turning a new page, starting a new for the good of life.

Bonnibel watched as the candy-floss trees and pink candy soil flew past turning into large oak trees and dirt, turning into blurs in her mind while she pondered the many, many horrifying visions she had experienced over the years and how this new step in life will change everything, her conscious slowly drifted off to the gentle rocking if the carriage, ripping her from reality and into the world of her mind.

* * *

_She awoke in darkness, she could out only manage to see her hand in front of her face, the air was heavy to breathe and the smell was horrendous, she was not surrounded by the dark of night, but thick black smoke clouding her vision, she can hear faint screams and cries in the distance, the harsh sound of rumbling fire cracks through the toxic air, then silence…. Bonnibel searched for answers, the smoke cleared only to reveal a chaotic scene of death and decay, she looks up to the crack of the sound barrier being broken by a flying foreign object, it expellees a large metal object from is under belly, as it slowly descended through the corrosive sky, images of an evil being flash over and over again, she can't make out the face, its covered in darkness and shadows, it cackles its horrendous laugh that makes her insides feel sick, just as the figure began to reveal its self the large metal object collided with the ground, letting out a huge blast, the laughing increased in volume as green skulls were spewed out from the source of the explosion._

* * *

Bonnibel awoke as the carriage came to a sudden halt, she was all too familiar with the nightmare that she witnessed, its constant harassment of her dreams is only sign of pure evil, looking outside she noticed the sun has fallen behind the large rocky mountains and the dark hues of the night have swallowed the sky,

"Were here malady"

Peppermint spoke out knocking bonnibel out of her thoughts and back into reality, realising she has arrived at her destination she quickly composed herself, peppermint opened the door for her, she stepped out into the chill of the night air and was meet by tall yellow lemon man with a large pointy nose, and to other soldiers who grabbed her bags and took them into the school, he was wearing what looks to be a generals uniform,

"mmmmnm, princess bubblegum, welcome to, MHC. I'm general, lemongrab, I am your commanding officer. I'll get you situated in the women's dorm. Follow!"

His voice was piercing to the ears and his steer was… unpleasant, bonnie turned to peppermint and pulled him into a hug,

"I'll see you soon, peppermint"

She brought him in closer, peppermint was like a father to bonnibel, after all, her father and mother were far too busy running the whole of the candy kingdom, peppermint always saw her as his own daughter,

"What the hey! Follow! Now!"

Lemongrab screamed out in the distance, both peppermint and bonnie, cringed at the sound of his high pitched screams piercing through the air,

"It's okay, you'll be fine, and I'll see you soon"

Bonnibel released peppermint and made her way to Lemongrabs side, she looked back and waved out to, peppermint, which smiled and waved back as the horses began to pull the carriage of into the starry night horizon, as bonnie and lemongrab made their way to women's dorm, lemongrab was pointing out important buildings and centers,

"And this is the women's dorm rooms, your bags are already inside"

With that lemongrab turned and left, the dorms looked like casual square buildings, painted a dull grey, she walked up the stairs to the hard wooden door, stopping as she grabbed the handle,

"Come on, bonnibel, you can do this"

The truth is bonnibel was terrified of making new friends, she never spent much time with anybody, she was usually working on projects, or in her lab experimenting, she has never really had interaction with strangers that much, she slowly turned the handle, took a deep breath and opened the door, opening the door revealed three other girls standing by the door anticipating her arrival, they knew someone new would be moving in due to her luggage,

"Hey, my names, Zel, im pretty much the leader"

She spoke with so much confidence and she was beautiful, with long brown hair, and piercing blue eyes, you could tell she was a natural born leader, she extended her hand, bonnibel returned the gesture,

"This is, Casey"

Zel motioned to her left, Casey had short blond hair with strange pink highlights, deep-set eyes, and long lines of red paint going from her eyes and down her cheeks, she looked like more of a tom boy,

"Hey"

She gave a quick hello, bonnie smiled back as Zel moved to the person on her right, this girl seemed different, she was hiding behind her long black hair and was younger than the rest,

"And this is my little sister, Leah"

Leah moved her hair out of the way revealing her icy-blue eyes, she gave a small smile, then quickly hid behind her hair again,

"Hey, my names, Bonnibel, but you can just call me bonnie"

Bonnibel said slightly relieved that they weren't mean and welcomed her warmly, she won't tell them she's a princess, she doesn't want any special treatment,

"Well, we better hit the hey, your beds over there, you gonna need the rest, trainings pretty hard-core"

The lights turned out, bonnie lay down in her stiff bed covered by a single itchy blanket, the beds were lined in a row, hers was right at the very end, she's not used to these living conditions, but she going to have to get used to them, she has a long road ahead of her if she wants to stop the chaotic evil that will surly consume the land, she lay absent minded, looking at the moon coming through the cracks of the closed curtains on the opposite wall, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_She awoke in the scene as her earlier visions, but this time there no demon, the black fog cleared away to reveal a large flowery meadow, she heard a laugh, but it wasn't the evil cackle she was used to, but the sound of melodic giggle, that made her feel… strange, she couldn't see the source of the laughter, but it made her feel safe, with a sort of bitter sweet feeling, she was grey-blue hands reach around her face, landing softly on her eyes,_

"_Bonnie"_

_Her soft voice was one she had never heard before, she placed her hands over the ones covering her face, and they were cold, like a Luke-warm,_

"_Bonnie"_

* * *

"Bonnie! Wake up!"

She awoke from her slumber to Zel shaking her awake,

"Huh, wa"

Bonnie too tired to make comprehendible conversation,

"Get up, it's almost role call"

Zel insisted, bonnibel finally noticing the sun pouring through the now open curtains, she gets up to get dressed, she wouldn't be wearing her usual dress attire, but pink knee high skinny jeans and a light pink jacket and singlet, she doesn't know if she's fully prepared, but she's gonna give it her best.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey guys, this chapter is going to dwelve deeper into the story more than the last one and also ive been convinced to change the college name. The school is now called, "Anuka Karyuudo College (AKC,)" stands for demon hunter college (demonaru hunteraru collegearu) in japanese, im not even into japan stuff either it just sounds like im cultured ha, Thank you to Kryptiau, so yeah stick around.

Chapter 2: Taking the bullet

It's been weeks since bonnibel has decided to join, Anuka Karyuudo College and so far she has made some progress, but remains at the near end of the leaderboard at rank 708. The leaderboard is a score board for the students from the juniors to the seniors, it holds information about your particular skill set, being it may be close combat, small weapons, large weapons, projectile, even up to magic and spells, all students can access the leaderboard through an app on their phones, or on one of the many touch screen interfaces littering the school halls, bonnie didn't really have a special skill set, but she is adapt in making potions and also learnt a few things from, Zel about close quarter combat. As the sun was setting behind the horizon turning the once white fluffy clouds into shrouded dark plumes, covering the light of the moon and stars. Bonnie and her squad were running a three hour nonstop obstacle course filled with different jungle gyms and long treks through highly wooded area.

Bonnie was falling behind, she could feel her legs starting to give,

'Come on, bonnibel, you have to keep going'

She thought as the sound of her feet pounding the slick mud as she ran and the huffing exhausted breathes, soon turned to muffled noises of their former selves as she began to think about the strange dream she had the first night she stayed at, AKC and how different it was, this dream only came some nights and then returned back to the same old sinister laugh, what does it mean? Who was the girl? And what does she have to do with the balance of good and evil, so many unanswered questions, as bonnibel pondered these questions, she didn't notice the root jutting out of the ground, the root snagged her foot, causing her to land face first into the mud,

"Heh look! It's that nerdy girl! You guys wanna get some fighting practice in with this dummy before we continue?"

It seems the squad dispatched after them has already caught up to bonnie, she pulled her head up from the mud to see the negative snarls coming from one of the three boys jogging on the spot, she's in trouble,

"Hey! Come on guys, leave her alone!"

Hearing this she turned her head to see another boy wearing a white bear hat,

"Finn, really? Her?"

Finn, why does that name sound so familiar to her, of course, Finn the human, rank 1 on the AKC leaderboard, with his brother, jake just under him on rank 2, how could she not tell by his notorious bear hat,

"Shut the fuck up! She's just a girl! Now keep running before I beat the shit out of all you!"

Finn ran to bonnibel's side, wraping his arm around her to lift her from the mud while the other boys ran for their lives, she doesn't know how to thank him, she lifts her head and her light pink eyes meet with his sky blue ones, Finn has a small blush come across his face,

"uhh, thanks for that"

Bonnie said shyly pulling her head away from eye contact, Finn is captivated in her beauty, even if she's covered in mud, and He doesn't quite know how to respond,

"I-its uhh, it's fine, really. Their part of my squad, someone's gotta teach them hurting ladys is not cool"

Bonnie smiled in return, Finn helped her to a small puddle of water to wash some of the mud off,

"You're gonna fall behind"

She said while scrubbing the dry mud off with hand fills of water, she looked at Finn who just smiled,

"It's fine, I don't care for none that mess, you need help and thats all I care about"

Once the mud was off, Finn couldnt look away, it was like the perfect shot, the moon cast its light on her beautiful profile as her face gleamed with drops of water, her pink eyes piercing into his very sole, he quickly composed himself and stood, holding a helping hand to bonnie,

"names, finn"

Bonnie grabbed his hand and was pulled shakily onto her feet,

"bonnibel"

She said smiling to finn, whos face grew redder upon seeing her smile, they continued their journey through the obstacal course, soon finding a smooth pace as they ran off into the cool night.

A couple grooling days of phyisical education and boring lectures (which bonnie actually enjoyed), she and everyone were glad to here that BME class (Beast and mammel education) will be held outside today, bonnie and finn looked amazed, the location could of not been better, tall trees sprung from the ground, giving the benches below a cool defence against the blistering sun pouring from its postion high in the sky, in the middle of the area was what looked like a box covered in a white cloth to hide whatevers behind it, finn was also moved into bonnies class, he gets along well with lemongrab and managed to convince him that this class would benifit his learning more, but of course he just wanted to be close to bonnibel,

"alright everyone, today other than class outside, I prepeared something special"

Mr. Quinn said after everyone arrived to the shaded spot, mr. Quinn was a large balding man with a funny looking mustach and was one of bonnies favorite teachers, he was also a lot kinder than the other staff,

"now what im about to show you is not much of a threat, but its wise to keep your distance"

He said pulling the cloth back to reveal a small brown furred creature with large green eyes and a fluffy mane, it also had small wings and had a big dark tail with a spike at the end, the tail looked like was some hard exo skeleton, it had cuffs around its arms which also looked like they were made out of some sort exo skeleton,

"this is a manticorp cub, as you can see it has stranger dark rings coming out and around its arms, those are actually very hard bone used for defence"

As the class ooo'd and ahh'd at the small creature, a student raised their hand, mr. Quinn taking notice, lifts his head at attention,

"I read that manticorps are one of the stronger beast monster types",

"nah, not when there cubs. More of a... Pet, but when they get older ohh boy watch out!"

Quinn finished with a hearty laugh, more questions were asked but drown out as finn stared at bonnie's complete bewilderment which was plastered all over her face, he couldnt help smile at her amazment at everything, finn was used to monsters, hes been fighting them along side his brother ever since they were kids, its how he got his hat, by slaying a rabid polaris ice bear that was attacking a small village a few years back, but bonnies enlightened face soon turned to a one of fear as screaming voices knocked finn out of his thoughts,

"get back! Get back!"

Yelled mr. Quinn, finn cocked his head around to see the manticorp broke loose, ripping its cage apart and running full swing towards bonnibel, as it leapt, finn ran infront of her, blocking the creature as it tore into his shoulder with its sharp teeth, blood spryed onto the students as finn screamed in pain,

"van lous, pin dos!"

Mr. Quinn screamed as bright red flames shot out of his fingers like lightning, blasting the beast off of finn causing him to fly back, finn crashed onto the ground holding his shoulder wincing in pain,

"finn!"

Bonnie screamed rushing to his side and grabbing his hand, tears welling in her eyes, finn looked up and smiled at her,

"why are you crying?... It just a scratch"

Everyone watched as finn lost consciousness, Mr. Quinn ran to finn and checked his vital signs, bonnie was in shock she didnt know what to do,

"its okay, he still has a pulse, ill take him to department 12 healing"

Mr. Quinn said picking finns loose form from the ground and running off around the corner, a boy came out of the crowd and approched bonnie,

"ya see! This is what happens when they let weak little bitches into AKC"

He said shoving bonnie to the ground, Zel and casey ran over and blocked the boy from touching bonnie,

"what the fuck! Leave her alone or you'll get my fist in your throat!"

Zel yelled as her and casey stood in fighting position, Zel is actually one of the more stronger students, being rank 10 on the leaderboard was an understatement of her fighting skills, casey was a good fighter but a better mage bringing her to rank 19, bonnie stood from her position on the ground, hiding behind her friends,

"I dont see why you give a shit about this worthless fuck, Zel!"

Bonnie pushed past the girls at trumendous force, bringing her fist up she launged at the boy, she didnt know much about fighting except what Zel had taught her, but she did read alot about a technique that uses ancient magic fused with fighting,

"Carmatosa!"

Bonnie's fist burst into flames, changing color from red, blue to green, she felt the power coursing through her whole body, it fulled her mind with euphoria mixed with twisted power, her brightly colored fist meet with the boys cheek, knocking him a good 10 feet away from her, everyone stood shocked at the display they had just witnessed, bonnie couldnt explain what she was feeling, was it guilt or happiness, she looked from her fist to the groaning pains of the crumpled body laying on the ground, Zel and casey turned to their friend, Zel having a huge grin on her face,

"holy shit, bonnie"

Is all Zel could say about the situation, but as soon as bonnie tried to relish in her triumph she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw the expressionless face of lemongrab, she sighed knowing she was in trouble.

Bonnibel sat on a chair in the dusty hall looking at the crumpled textures of the ceiling, anxitiy screaming in her mind, she has never been in trouble before but she's more worried for her dear friend who took a buller for her today, she was sitting out front of a door that read, 'Guidence Counciler', she didnt know what was taking so long, or why the door was so giant as well as this hallway, finally the door creaked open, the faster she gets through this the sooner she can see if her friend is okay, a giant blue man stood at the door, explains why it was so big, he also had 6 fingers and some weird gem on his nose,

"bonnibel bubblegum I presume, come on in"

The tall man said walking into his office, bonnie followed behind and sat herself at a chair in front of a big desk, the office seemed like any other except everything was a little bigger,

"Hello, im Mr. Herro but you can call me Billy. Now, were'd a girl like you learn such a... Technique?"

He quizzed with his booming voice that echoed off the rich brown walls,

"ahh... I read it in a book in my personal collection"

Billy's eyes widened as he placed a hand under his chin,

"do you realise what you used is considered plauge magic? The only other being that I know can use plauge magic is, The Lich"

Billy shuddered as he spoke of this lich person, bonnie was shocked at what he heard, she has no idea who the lich is or what plauge magic is,

"no I didnt, who's the lich? Whats plague magic?"

Billy leant in close making direct eye contact with bonnie, like he was examining her, trying to find somthing, but soon returned to a normal sitting position,

"plauge magic is the darkest form of pure black magic, with the right intentions the wielder could wipeout entire worlds"

Bonnie's eyes widened at his words and her heart dropped, Billy stood from his chair to stand at the window, his hands behind his back as his shadow cast across the room,

"The Lich, is the most evil being in the universe, whos soul purpose is the exstiction of all life, but luckily, me in my younger days was able to stop him"

Bonnie was impressed with his story but really wanted to get to, Finn who was in department 12 healing, which is his brother, jake's girlfriends department, Lady rainicorn,

"I hear your friend is under the care of lady rainicorn, hmmm... You can leave no-"

Billy turned around to bonnie bolting out the door, bonnie had no time to lose, she must get to department 12 healing, she ran as fast as she could, smashing into on coming students and kicking down doors, as she sprinted through the school her mind was racing about the lich, plauge magic but most of all finn,

'why did he have to get himself hurt for me?'

She remembered what he had said the day he moved into her class,

'I moved into your class to protect you, and I will always protect you, dont laugh im like your hero, remember?'

After that she's been feeling diferently around finn, Bonnie started to fight the tears coming to her eyes, she feels so much guilt for him being injured, he is the only other person besides Zel, Casey and Leah that actually care about her, and now he's in the hospital for it.

After what felt like running through a battlefield of people, she finally made it to department 12 healing, rushing inside she ran into the infermary to see jake and lady standing around the bed finn was occupying, but jakes head was blocking the way, she ran to the bed getting the smell of medicane and old sheet s along the way, she pushes jake out of the way to see finn perfectly fine,

"oh, hey bonnie"

Finn said as happy as ever, not only was he fine but also had a small container of yogurt in his hand, bonnie burst into tears as she gripped his torso into a hug, finns cheeks grew a bright red and dropped his yogurt off the side of the bed in shock,

"hey lady, i forgpt somthing in your office"

Jake said nudging lady out of the room,

"I thought you might of been in a coma or somthing"

Bonnie said inbetween sobs, finn smiled wrapping his arms around her,

"what this? Nah, it was just a scratch... Bonnie?"

Finn looked down to see bonnie fast asleep next to him on the bed, he smiled and pulled her in closer as he also fell into a well needed rest. 


End file.
